


Talkin Texas

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Talkin Texas

*koff*

This is it. I swear. (well, for like, a day or so.)

Fic written for [](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/profile)[**slodwick**](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/) 's [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) challenge which means this had to be _exactly_ 1000 words which is hi, HARD TO DO. Thanks as always go to [](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[**stone_princess**](http://stone-princess.livejournal.com/) for the beta. MWAH! As well as to [](http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcee**](http://mcee.livejournal.com/) who said this recently: "my happy place as of late has been them sitting around and drawling at each other" which - GUH. Totally got me going. Also thank you to [](http://tx-tart.livejournal.com/profile)[**tx_tart**](http://tx-tart.livejournal.com/) for other Texas related reasons *g*

*kisses you all*

(For anyone here not doing the rps thang, sorry! Different stuff - err - soon! No, for reals!)

 

**Title** \- Talkin Texas  
 **Pairing** \- JA/JP  
 **Size** \- 1000 words  
 **Rating** \- Rish? I guess?

 

 

Ok! The fic was inspired by/based on this pic:

 

 

 

_**Talkin Texas** _

 

 

Jensen leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He could feel the sun beating down on his skin. The water from the pool was evaporating, making his skin feel tight and hot as it dried.

Vacations were nice. Some time off from work. A five-star hotel, complete with a fully-stocked bar and a room-service menu bigger than some restaurants they'd been to in Vancouver. Getting to laze around the pool with Jared all day long like he was doing now. Yeah, vacations were _always_ nice.

Now, vacations paid in full by the network? Were _more_ than nice. They were _really_ nice. They were…

"Hey, Jared," Jensen called out. Jared had been swimming laps, but Jensen heard the splash of water on concrete and wet footsteps moving from the far side of the pool over to Jensen's chair. "How nice is this paid in full vacation we got going?" he asked without opening his eyes.

A shadow fell over his body. "Nice, Jen," Jared drawled. "Real nice."

Jensen slowly opened his eyes. It was hard to see; the sun was bright and he had to squint to even make out Jared standing in front of him. He held a hand up and shaded his eyes.

Jared was dripping wet and shaking his head like a dog. He grinned wide as drops of water flew from his hair and hit Jensen on the face, the stomach. The water was cool and seemed to almost sizzle when it touched Jensen's skin.

Jared was wearing dark blue swim trunks that fell low on his hips, and a simple black cord around his throat. There was a trail of water sliding down Jared's stomach and into his navel. Jensen wanted to lick it so badly he almost twitched.

Six months since they'd started fucking around and sometimes Jensen wanted Jared so much he forgot the simple things. Like his own name and how to speak and that Jared wanted him back.

Sometimes at night they'd be half-dressed on the couch and Jensen would lean over Jared on all fours and suck Jared's cock deep into his throat. Or every once in a while, between takes, Jared would give him a _look._ They'd both disappear for a few minutes to one of their trailers and Jensen would dig his fingers hard into Jared's hips. He'd yank him forward so they were pressed tight against each other, rubbing through denim or cotton or corduroy.

Not that Jensen was going to do any of that now, though. Not till later. There was plenty of time for that tonight. Right now all Jensen wanted to do was lay back and relax. Enjoy the sun a little bit, have a few drinks.

Jensen reached down and grabbed another beer from the ice-bucket. He balanced it on his stomach, the bottle cold and wet against his skin. It took three twists and one low, muttered curse before he got it open. Jared laughed quietly and Jensen flipped him off. That lightweight was already three beers behind him. Jared had a lot of catching up to do.

The chair next to his creaked and Jensen heard Jared sigh. He sounded like he did the last time they'd fucked. When Jensen held Jared down and sucked the soft skin of Jared's hip between his teeth. The way Jared breathed out Jensen's name, rough and low with just the shortest hitch in his breath.

"Hot out," Jared said. Jensen leaned back and closed his eyes.

Jensen sipped his beer and tried to think about things other than whether or not he'd be able to taste the chlorine from the pool on Jared's skin right now. Beads of condensation slid down his fingers.

"So hot the hens are layin' hard-boiled eggs," Jensen drawled.

He heard Jared chuckle. "The weather's done been so dry," Jared said slowly, "The trees are bribin' the dogs."

"Aww, hell." Jensen smiled and licked his lips. He turned his head and opened his eyes. Jared was popping his own beer and grinning at him. "Come on now, boy. Fess up," Jensen said. "You're happier than a rooster in a hen house, out here."

Jared stretched an arm over his head. "That I am, Jen. The weather here's hotter than a honeymoon hotel, and I'll tell ya, that makes me…" Jared was laughing now, soft and deep. "Hell. What does that make me?"

Jensen _tsk_ -ed softly. "You done disappoint me, Jared," he said. "Now I _know_ you ain't as dumb as a box of rocks, ya hear?"

"Oh, shit." Jared barked out a laugh. "Forget it. You win."

Jensen nodded sharply and took another pull of his beer. "Damn straight, I win. I reckon-"

"All right." Jared tossed a beer cap at his head. "Shut your cakehole. I got it. You're the King of Texas."

"That's right," Jensen said, smiling widely. "I am."

"Right."

"This is what I'm sayin," Jensen repeated.

"Jen," Jared warned.

Jensen chuckled softly and finished his beer. He turned to put the bottle on the ground and watched Jared's throat move as he finished his own. Jared quirked an eyebrow and reached over and grabbed Jensen's empty bottle. He stood up and leaned over Jensen's seat.

"I'm gonna go get more beers," Jared said. His breath was warm as he bent down closer to Jensen's ear. "And then later?" Jensen turned his head and looked at Jared. His cheeks were flushed pink, though whether it was from the sun or something else, Jensen had no idea. "Later," Jared continued in a slow drawl, "I'm gonna take you back to the room, and I'm gonna fuck the hell out of you."

Jared waited a split-second, before winking and sauntering away. Jensen watched him walk across the patio until he couldn't hear Jared's footsteps or see the top of his head anymore.

Jensen licked his lips and smiled. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes against the sun. "Well, all right," he said slowly.

 

*


End file.
